This disclosure relates generally to manufacturing processes, and more specifically to overmolding a light emitting diode (LED) array into a casting material.
Virtual reality systems rely on accurately tracking users to provide realistic content to the users. Many virtual reality systems track users by mounting light emitting diodes (LEDs) onto a headset worn by a user that presents virtual reality content to a user so a camera included in the virtual reality system may detect the position and orientation of the headset in three-dimensional space based on the light signals transmitted by the LEDs and captured by the camera. Current manufacturing techniques manually place a flexible array of LEDs onto a headset and affix the flexible array of LEDs to the headset with glue. However, manually affixing and adhering flexible arrays of LEDs to headsets result in high labor costs, greater variation in positioning of the LEDs on the headsets, and additional material between the flexible array of LEDs and the surface of the headset. Greater variation in the positions of LEDs on the headset may impair calibration of the virtual reality system to a position of the headset, which impairs subsequent tracking of the headset by the virtual reality system. Errors in tracking the headset may reduce the accuracy or quality of content provided via the headset by the virtual reality system.
Additionally, some headsets may have fabric attached to an outer surface of the headsets. Conventional manufacturing processes wrap the fabric around the headset after the headset has been molded. However, this is labor-intensive and imprecise, resulting in low yields and increased risk of deformation from creep.